Analyse:Wpi/Fragment 027 04
(\Theta_m) \Delta T_{ik}(t) \qquad\qquad (2.1.9) Führt man nun folgende Größe ein: em_{ij}(t) = \sum^m_{k=1} \frac{e_{ijk}T}{m_{jk}} p_{jk}(t) \;\text{ wobei mit der Definition }\; p_{jk}(t) = \frac{m_{jk} \Delta T_{jk}(t)}{M_jT(t)} nun \sum^m_{k=1} p_{ik}(t) = 1 \;(i = 1,\ldots,n) als prozentuales Maß für die Mittelverteilung gilt ^4, so folgt nach ( sic!2.1.3) für alle i \in \{1,\ldots,n\} : \sum^m_{k=1} em_{ij}(t) M_jT(t) = \sum^n_{j=1} \sum^m_{k=1} e_{ijk}T \Delta T_{jk}(t) \qquad\qquad (2.1.10) = \Delta E_iT(t) \qquad\qquad\qquad\qquad (2.1.11) |TextQuelle=125, 18-22 Wir denken uns den neutralen Sicherheitswert auf Null normiert. Ein negativer Sicherheitswert isst dann ein Maß für die Bedrohung und ein positiver Wert ein Maß für Sicherheit. Nach dieser Festlegung ist die Annahme S_i(\theta_m,\ldots,\theta_m) = 0 \text{ f}\ddot{u}\text{r } i=1,\ldots,n \qquad\qquad\qquad (8.1) ( \theta_m = m -dimensionaler Nullvektor) sinnvoll; ... 126, 16-26 Wir machen die sinnvolle Annahme C_i(\theta_m) = 0 \text{ f}\ddot{u}\text{r } i=1,\ldots,n \qquad\qquad\qquad (8.4) und setzen näherungsweise C_i(X) = \sum^m_{k=1} c_{ik} \Delta X_{ik},\; i=1,\ldots,n, \qquad\qquad\qquad (8.5) wobei c_{ik} = \frac{\partial C_i}{\partial X_{ik}} (\theta_m) \qquad\qquad\qquad (8.6) ist für i=1,\ldots,n,\; k=1,\ldots,m . Wir nehmen an, daß alle c_{ik} positiv sind. Definiert man Größen f_{ik}(t) = \frac{c_{ik} \Delta X_{ik}(t)}{C_i(X_i(t))} \qquad\qquad\qquad (8.7) für i=1,\ldots,n,\; k=1,\ldots,m und t=0,\ldots,N , so folgt \sum^m_{k=1} f_{ik}(t) = 1 \text{ f}\ddot{u}\text{r } i=1,\ldots,n,\;t=1,\ldots,N. 127, 1-5 Weiter folgt aus (8.2) und (8.7) \Delta S_i(X(t)) = \sum^n_{j=1} sc_{ij}(t) \,C_j(X_j(t)) \qquad\qquad\qquad (8.8) für i=1,\ldots,n , wobei sc_{ij}(t) = \sum^m_{k=1} \frac{s_{ijk}(X(t))}{c_{jk}} f_{jk}(t) \qquad\qquad\qquad (8.9) ist für i,j=1,\ldots,n . |Anmerkungen=(1) Die Darstellung der betrachteten Arbeit folgt in Kapitel 2 dem in Kapitel 8 der Quelle Krabs 1997 beschriebenen Modell. (2) Neue Erkenntnisse sind nicht ersichtlich. (3) Die in diesem Kapitel verwendete Bezeichnung \overset{\circ}{\mathbb{R}}^{n \cdot m}_+ ist keine Standardnotation in der Mathematik. Ihre gleichzeitige Verwendung in der betrachteten Arbeit und der Quelle Krabs 1997 ist somit sehr ungewöhnlich. (4) In den Zeilen 6-8 auf Seite 27 der betrachteten Arbeit heißt es :"wollen wir einen normierten Zustand \Theta_m vereinbaren, der folgender Gleichung genügen soll und anschaulich klar ist: M_i(\Theta_m) = 0 \;\text{ f}\ddot{u}\text{r alle } i=1,\ldots,n. \qquad\qquad (2.1.6)" '' Die Größe \Theta_m wird nicht definiert oder erklärt, die Art der Normierung bleibt unklar. Dies mag daran liegen, dass die entsprechende Größe \theta_m in der Quelle Krabs 1997 bereits eine Seite zuvor eingeführt wurde (S. 125, Zeile 22) und an der übernommen Stelle (S. 126, Gleichung (8.4)) nicht mehr erwähnt wird. (5) Im betrachteten Fragment gibt es folgende Entsprechungen: Betrachtete Arbeit: (2.1.6) \,|\, (2.1.8) \,|\, (2.1.9) \,|\, (2.1.10) \,|\, (2.1.11) Quelle Krabs 1997: \;(8.4) \,|\, \;(8.5) \,|\, \;(8.6) \,|\, \;(8.8) \,|\, \;(8.9) (6) Die beiden Gleichungen in Zeile 15 auf S. 27 der betrachteten Arbeit entsprechen den Gleichungen (8.7) 126 und (8.9) 127 der Quelle Krabs 1997. (7) Dargestellt wird exakt das gleiche Modell wie in der Quelle Krabs 1997, das zuvor in früheren Arbeiten von Jürgen Scheffran und Markus Jathe (als "SCX-Modell") behandelt wurde: :"Jürgen Scheffran: Modeling Environmental Conflicts and International Stability. In: R. Huber, R. Avenhaus (eds.), Models for Security Policy in the Post-Cold War Era, Nomos, 1996, S. 201-220."'' :"Markus Jathe: Methoden der nichtlinearen Dynamik und Kontrolltheorie zur Untersuchung eines Konfliktmodells. Verlag Mainz, Aachen, 1996." (8) Die betrachtete Arbeit vertauscht im Vergleich zur Quelle Krabs 1997 lediglich einige Bezeichnungen: Betrachtete Arbeit: T \,|\, T_i \,|\, E_i \,|\, M_i \,|\, e_{ijk} \,|\, m_{ik} Quelle Krabs 1997: X \,|\, X_i \,|\, S_i \,|\, C_i \,|\, s_{ijk} \,|\, c_{ik} |FragmentStatus=Unfertig |Sichter=(BaronMuenchhausen) }} }